Sirocco
Sirocco is a male SandWing mentioned in Moon Rising. He is one of Qibli's older siblings, the other being Rattlesnake, who often helped bully and torment Qibli before he joined the Outclaws. His mother is Cobra. Qibli sometimes thinks or dreams about Sirocco and Rattlesnake doing cruel things to him, such as when they threatened him with their barbed tails so that he would give them his talonful of date palms. In Moonwatcher's vision and in Escaping Peril they are described as huge, bulky dragons wearing a medallion with a type of bird, most likely a vulture since they work for Vulture, their grandfather, etched on it. Personality Sirocco is shown to be clumsy, thug-like and not very smart, in contrast to Qibli. He also seems to have a speech impediment. Sirocco is very whiny and demanding, and very childlike. This annoys Rattlesnake, his sister, who is implied to be much smarter, though probably not as smart as Qibli. Biography ''The Brightest Night When Sunny asks Qibli if she has any siblings, he says no and that she was better off, as his siblings were "a pair of dung-snorting hippo heads who'd rather stab him with their tails than share so much as a fig with him". One of those "dung-snorting hippo heads" is Sirocco. ''Moon Rising Moonwatcher sees Sirocco and Rattlesnake in Qibli's thoughts frequently. She also has a vision about Qibli fighting Rattlesnake and Sirocco, with an older male dragon (Vulture) glowering at him as well, with Qibli shouting "Where is she?" referring to Cobra, his mother. Winter Turning After Winter shoots frost breath at the scavenger weapon about to kill Qibli, Moon, and Kinkajou, Qibli notes that his family probably would have shoved him into the projectile fired rather than saved him as Winter did. Escaping Peril Two SandWings are shown buying dragonflame cacti from a SkyWing vendor. It was confirmed by Tui they were Sirocco and Rattlesnake collecting the cacti for Vulture. Talons of Power A group of dragons, most likely including Sirocco and Rattlesnake, terrified the SandWing tribe by setting off dragonflame cacti in different places throughout the Sand Kingdom. Darkness of Dragons Sirocco and Rattlesnake appear at their and Qibli's old home to take him and Winter to Vulture. Sirocco is shown constantly at Rattlesnake's side. Rattlesnake comments that he is a meathead who gives their family a bad name due to his clumsiness and lack of brains. He and Rattlesnake are defeated by their mother and nearly killed before Qibli convinces her to spare them. Cobra states that she only has one dragonet and that it's Qibli, disowning Sirocco and his sister, to trick Qibli in her mission to kill Queen Thorn. Family Tree Quotes *''"She's not here."'' *''"Mother don't want to see you."'' *''"Better come quick and easy, ... He don't like to wait."'' *''"Bit of a long story."'' *''"Who? ... Us? What'd I do now?"'' Trivia *A sirocco is a hot, dry wind that blows across the Mediterranean Sea, similar to a qibli, which Qibli is named after. This is ironic because Qibli appears to be nothing like Sirocco. *Sirocco or Rattlesnake may bear a striking resemblance to their brother, as Turtle mistook one of them for Qibli in Escaping Peril. *Sirocco has three dragon skull tattoos to represent the dragons he has killed, like Vulture and Rattlesnake. This indicates that he killed three dragons. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold SiroccoTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing3.jpg|A SandWing by Spotty ON 220px-Sirocco_from_Libya.jpg|A Libyan sirocco. Enclavedragon.png|By Solstice the Icewing de:Sirocco fr:Sirocco Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters